I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: "Swear your allegiance to me, and I'll let you live." Jackson runs away, but apparently alphas are everywhere.


**Prompt**: Alpha!Erica and Beta!Jackson

**Word count**: 625

**Notes**: This is ambiguously AU…I'm not sure if it's a completely different universe in terms of pack dynamics or if Erica is just a rival alpha who was never in Beacon Hills.

* * *

"Submit," the woman demanded, shoving him down so his face was in the dirt. "Don't you know how to address your betters?"

Jackson struggled against her hold, but she only pinned him tighter. Apparently Derek wasn't the only alpha who used his superior strength.  
It's frustrating, he decided as he went limp and moved his head to bare his throat. He'd left Beacon Hills to avoid this and yet, here he was, face down in the dirt under an alpha's thumb.

"What are you doing here, little beta?" she asked, leaning down to lick a stripe up his throat. "Where's Daddy alpha? I can smell him all over you."

"Ran away," Jackson gritted out.

A claw followed the path her tongue had run, and at the base of his neck, broke the skin, just a tiny pinprick of pain. He didn't wince.

"Hmm," she said quietly, and then licked the blood away. "Did you break off bonds?"

"No," he said. "Said he wouldn't let me go."

"Why not?" she asked. She got off of him. "On your knees, honey."

"He says…said…he said I was special," he said, looking up at her, as he rolled to his knees.

"Shift," she commanded. "There's only one reason someone wouldn't release a bitten wolf. Well, two if he's just a possessive douche."

It was a mix of the two, Jackson thought. He knew the blue eyes meant something, even if Derek had never explained. He shifted, eyes burning blue.

Her breath caught, and she grinned wolfishly. "You want to escape the old alpha, hmm?" she said, kneeling in front of him. She was still above him, because he was leaning forward on his hands. She caressed his face gently. "Swear your alliance to me, and I'll let you live."

"I don't want to be controlled," he said miserably.

"I'm not going to control you," she promised. "Listen to my heart. I'm not lying. I just want you to…help out sometimes, with the pack. The rest of the time you can do what you want, and I'll protect you from the mean alpha who did this," she said, acknowledging the cuts and bruises on his arms for the first time. "It was him, right? That's why you ran?"

Jackson nodded. He wanted to trust her, even if…even if she was using him. Her heart hadn't skipped when she promised not to hurt him. "How do I swear it?"

"Just say…repeat after me, okay? I…what's your name?"

"Jackson," he supplied.

"Okay. So, say, 'I, Jackson,'" she paused.

"I, Jackson," he repeated.

"Swear to serve and protect Alpha Reyes," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

He leaned into her hands as he repeated after her.

"In return," she continued, "Alpha Reyes will protect and strengthen me."

He repeated it slowly, making sure to say everything clearly.

"So be it, by the power of the moon," she finished.

He hesitated before saying it for a few reasons. For one, it was cheesy, and for another, this would break the bond and seal him to her. "So be it," he said, rocking forward. "By the power of the moon." That sounded like Sailor Moon's catchphrase, now that he thought about it.

"Perfect," Alpha Reyes said gently, and leaned forward to draw him into a kiss.

He moved into it helplessly, not just because she held his head in his hands tightly enough to snap his neck. He wanted this. He wanted her.

She had pushed him down before, but here she was kind, all soft brushes of lips and gently soothing him with the strokes of her tongue.

She drew back and smiled at him, stroking his face again. "Call me Erica," she said. "I'll call you mine."

He followed her home.

* * *

**A/N**: You don't know how proud I am of the part where she says "I'll call you mine." (The answer is really proud)

**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf I do not own. Also Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me soooo


End file.
